Glycidyl amines are a specialized class of thermosettable resins with utility in a myriad of applications, notably coatings, adhesives, encapsulants, moldings, laminates, castings, electrical insulation, weatherable coatings, sealants, impregnants, plasticizers, fibers, foams, and the like. The art describes numerous incremental improvements in the physical, mechanical, thermal and/or chemical resistant properties possessed by certain polyglycidyl amines relative to their polyglycidyl ether counterparts. This nonwithstanding, substantial room for improvement in one or more of the aforesaid properties of polyglycidyl amines is desireable for each of the aforementioned applications.
The present invention provides a method for improving the properties of mono and polyglycidyl amines as well as the curable and cured compositions thereof by incorporating one or more mesogenic moieties into the structure of said glycidyl amines. These glycidyl amines exhibit ordering of the molecular chains in the melt phase and/or in the advanced compositions thereof. This morphology is susceptible to orientation during processing which can result in enhanced unidirectional mechanical properties. This is not possible to any significant extent with the conventional (non-mesogenic) glycidyl amines. The mesogenic structures incorporated into the structure of the glycidyl amines and the polymer chains of the resultant polymers thereof are believed to be responsible for the improvement in properties.